For treatment of various problems with the shoulder, hip, or other body joint or bone (such as degenerative arthritis and/or traumatic injury), one method of providing relief to a patient is to replace the articulating surfaces with an artificial or prosthetic joint. In the case of a shoulder, the humerus and glenoid vault articulating surfaces are replaced. In the case of a hip, the femur and acetabulum articulating surfaces can be replaced. Both of these examples are of ball-and-socket type joints. Hinge-type joints, such as the knee or elbow, and static/fixed skeletal components, such as the long bones of the arm or leg, as well as interfaces such as those between spinal vertebrae and intervertebral discs, could also be subject to replacement and/or repair by the implantation of artificial or prosthetic components or other fixation devices related to the treatment of fractures, the sequelae of trauma, congenital pathology, or other issues causing a lack of ideal function. In such surgical procedures, pain relief, increased motion, and/or anatomic reconstruction of the joint are goals of the orthopedic surgeon. With multiple variations in human anatomy, prosthetic systems must be carefully designed, chosen, and implanted to accurately replicate the joints that they replace or the bone structures that they aim to change.